The Champion Of The Moon
by LG5
Summary: Percy has a new brother. Orion. After being kicked out and his girlfriend dead, Percy finds a new father. Now a new threat is rising. A threat no one has seen before. Can the demigods win this war? Or will they lose all that they hold dear? Rated M To be Safe. I Update whenever I can. Don't expect daily updates.
1. I Become Very Powerful Apparently

The Champion of the Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any OC I make.

In the city of New York a teenage boy was running. He was running fast and hard. But he wasn't doing a morning run. He was running because a hell hound was chasing him. Normally he would pull out his sword but he had to give it away to the new Son of Poseidon. That's right. The person running is Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV:

I was running for my life because I was kicked out of camp for almost killing my egocentric, self-centred brother who's name happens to be Orion. He also got Annabeth killed in a monster attack. I wander what Artemis would say if she met the bastard.

Anyway, I was running like a madman hoping to get away from the thing when I heard a whoosh than a thunk and looked behind me and saw the hell hound had dropped with a silver arrow in it. Oh Hades. If this is who I think it is than I wish that the hell hound got me first rather than her.

"Perseus. Why are you not at camp?" says Artemis as she steps out of the shadows.

"Poseidon has a new son that took things and broke them than blamed it on me.(Does That sound Alright?)" I replied " He also has everyone fawning over him because he kill a Dracenae without any training. But it was by an accident he killed it."

"What is this idiots name?" ask Artemis

" Your not going to like it but Poseidon named him after Orion."

I saw the look of rage on Artemis' face. Should looked about ready to go murder Poseidon.

"That still doesn't answer why you are not at camp." she finally said

"Poseidon made him guardian of camp so he is immortal. I almost made him fade for insulting my mother. He said I was to powerful and kicked me out and Poseidon made me give him riptide." I told her.

"I have business on Olympus. Do you want to come with me?" She asked

"Sure." I answered

"Alright close your eyes."

Than I felt a sensation like the world was getting turned upside down. When the feeling went away Artemis told me to open my eyes. I was in the throne room on Olympus.

"Why did you bring this demigod here?" Thundered Zeus.

"Father I found young Perseus running from a hell hound since Poseidon gave riptide to his new child."

"WHAT?! Poseidon! You know that sword was made by Artemis' old lieutenant. You had no right to give it to your other son."

"I had every right Zeus. The sword was made with a spirit of the sea. There for it is technically in my domain."

"Fine. But why is Perseus here and not at camp?" replied Zeus

"He almost made his brother Orion fade. Orion is guardian of camp so he kicked Perseus out because he is to dangerous to stay at camp" Poseidon said

"YOU MADE SOMEONE IMMORTAL WITH OUT TELLING ME!" Shouted Zeus.

"You would have said no Zeus." replied Poseidon

"Of course I would say no to someone who doesn't deserve it. There are people who deserve it more. Like Perseus here." Said Zeus

"Well If you like Perseus so much why don't you adopt him. He is no son of mine for almost making his brother fade." said Poseidon

"You have no idea why I almost made him fade. He insulted my mother who are now dead thanks to you. Want to know how they died. When I was told how they died I was told they died from something dragging them underwater. They died slowly and painfully because YOU drowned them." I said with so much venom even Ares flinched.

"Don't speak to me like that. I am you father." said Poseidon

"YOU ARE NO FATHER TO ME! You killed my parents. The fates came to me and told me that they didn't cut the string. So you forced there death and changed fate. I would rather have Zeus or Hades as my father. At least they care a little what happens to all there children." I shouted with so much anger I scared myself.

Poseidon stood up and shot a blast of godly energy at me. I was so angry I some how reflected it back at him. He crashed back into his throne.

"So Perseus how would you like me to be your father?" asked Zeus

"I would like that very much." I answered now after calming down a little.

"Then I Zeus Adopt Perseus Jackson As My Son And He Shall Have The Powers Of All Children Of Zeus. He Is Also Blessed With Partial Immortality And Can Only Die In Combat." Chanted Zeus.

The lights darkened and when they brightened up again I felt powerful. People were staring at me and I was confused. Aphrodite conjured up a mirror and I stared at myself. Any sign of me being a son of Poseidon was gone. My raven black hair had become jet black. My sea green eyes had become electric blue. I was shocked.(AN:That was not meant to be a pun) I looked like a male version of Thalia.

"Before I forget Perseus how would you like to be the first champion of the Moon?" ask Artemis

"I would be honored lady Artemis." I replied.

"I give you my blessing than and Perseus is now champion of the moon and is now also if he wishes is the Guardian of the hunt." Artemis chanted

Artemis' POV:

Perseus looked like my father now. It was weird looking at him than my father. Anyway now with my blessing he looked different. Like he was going to kill or hug someone.

"I also give you my blessing. You shall have no trouble creating plans and you will be smarter than my children." said Athena

I have never heard Athena bless someone in along time.

"Thank you lady Athena." said Perseus.

Now when Perseus looked around it was the same cold and calculating look of Athena. It was creepy. The only person who has that intense of a glare is well Athena. I don't even think he means to glare.

"Unless anyone has anything to add council dismissed!" boomed Zeus.

Percy's POV:

That was very interesting. I am now a son of Zeus and have the blessing of Athena and Artemis. I am also Artemis' champion. That's a first. Anyway Artemis walked up to me.

"We are in (Insert Park From New York Here).(AN: I don't know anyparks are than Central Park in America) I will tell the girls and also you no longer have your powers of Poseidon because Zeus did a full claim which allows you to have only the powers of Zeus or any other person who blesses you." explained Artemis.

"Thank you. I was wondering why I could no longer feel power over the water." I replied while nodding my thanks.

With that she flashed out. I wonder if I can fly like Jason. So I walked out and jumped off Olympus. Probably not a very smart idea. Anyway, I focused on the winds to support me when I felt myself stop falling. I flew to (Insert Park) and saw Artemis adressing her hunters.

Artemis's POV:

I flashed to (insert park) and asked the girls to gather around.

"I have invited a male here. He is unlike any male. His brother kicked him out of camp after his father made him gaurdian. Reason why is because this male almost made him fade. The stupid guardian also got his girlfriend killed. So be nice to him. He has my blessing and is Guardian of the hunt." I said

"But m'lady he is male." said Phobe.

"But I'm not like other dumbass males." said Percy as he dropped from the sky.

Guess he learned how to fly.

"Why do you look familiar?" said Thalia

"I am your brother Thalia. Zeus adopted me. My Name is Percy Jackson."


	2. Update

UPDATE!

I hate these but I got to tell you something. I have had time to write but came down sick. It hurts when I move. That's the Main Reason I haven't been writing. Expect to see the next chapter soon I hope.

venomshade


End file.
